


Those Gryffindors and Slytherins

by Just_a_Fangirl



Series: Everyone Pick Their Favourite Tune [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gryffindors and Slytherins are drama queens, M/M, Pottertalia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Just_a_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eternal feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin looks a lot like sexual tension when seen from the outside. It also looks pretty ridiculous and immature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Gryffindors and Slytherins

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 'Everyone Pick Their Favourite Tune' series - 16 Pottertalia fics of all the different Hogwarts House combinations for USUK. This one is Ravenclaw!Arthur and Hufflepuff!Alfred.

A fight had broken out in the Great Hall and, to the surprise of exactly _nobody_ , it was between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.

It didn’t matter what they were arguing about. Gryffindors and Slytherins would always find a reason to push and prod until they had each other's attention, captivated, the rest of the world around them forgotten.

It was like those two Houses just couldn’t keep their hands off each other. As much as they liked to pretend that it was hateful, after several hundred years of this rivalry you couldn’t help but feel there was some underlying sexual tension going on there. After all, you don’t just spend a millenium hounding someone unless you’re desperate for them to notice you. And when they're your friend/rival it just makes it all the more intense.

Of course, “Gryffindor” and “Slytherin” weren’t people. There were no personifications of the Houses wandering the halls, directing all their energy at each other as their students did. However, if there _had_ been, you just knew these personifications would be pulling each other’s hair like schoolboys with a crush.

It would be cute and funny if it didn’t get so tiring after a few years of being at Hogwarts.

This particular Gryffindor and Slytherin’s fight had started off with a casual insult which, as usual, descended very quickly into an intense stand-off. Because once a Gryffindor and Slytherin had their eyes on each other, they just couldn’t let go. A push had ensued, and then a shove, and suddenly the two boys had their hands on each other as if they were delighted for the opportunity.

Their fellow Gryffindors and Slytherins were just as quick to leap up and form a circle around them, urging them on as the punches flew. It was hard to understand how they could all get so excited about every single fight, as if it didn’t happen every day. It was almost as if they had to watch to see if _this_ fight would be the end one that ended differently, the one that ended the way the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry was bound to end one day: with an explosive release of sexual tension. It was as if everyone knew, and everyone was hoping, waiting with baited breath...for a conclusion that would never arrive.

Eventually, one of the fighting students remembered he had a wand, and sparks exploded above the crowd as jinxes began to fly. The glittering lights and colourful magical twinkle of hexes around their heads actually looked quite romantic from the outside.

And now some professors were running over from the head table to break up the fight. And as they were dragged apart, the Gryffindor and Slytherin still had their eyes locked on each other. Today had solved noting, and no fight ever would: Gryffindor and Slytherin would never have enough of each other.

But the rules set down a thousand years ago were ingrained in the very stone of Hogwarts castle, thrumming through the walls and floor like blood, like energy absorbed by every new student who walked through those grand castle doors.

Gryffindor and Slytherin were destined to fight. They were bound to the same team, but must forever stay apart. There could be no “together,” no release of all the built up tension. No happily ever after for those two houses.

Over at the Hufflepuff table, Arthur Kirkland sat on his boyfriend’s lap, picking at a pumpkin scone. “Honestly, can those two Houses just get a room,” he sighed, in exasperation.

Alfred laughed, and hugged his Ravenclaw boyfriend round the middle. “No kidding! Shame, though, it looked like it was gonna be a good fight.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and popped some scone into Alfred’s waiting mouth. “Oh, please, it’s _never_ good. They’ve been at it too long; it’s just boring now. If they _really_ want each other’s attention, they’ll have to do something big. And we know what happened _last_ time they tried that…”

Yes, whenever Slytherin and Gryffindor really tried to change the game it usually ended up far worse, and set their relationship back to outright enemies. Voldemort's doings had made that a point that would be remembered for many generations to come.

Alfred nuzzled his forehead into the back of Arthur’s neck. “I’m glad we’re not in Gryffindor or Slytherin,” he said, squeezing Arthur even harder around his waist. “That would have sucked if I couldn’t be with you because of our stupid houses and some stupid thousand year old angst.”

Arthur pat Alfred’s hands and turned his head to kiss the other on the forehead. “Me, too. I’m glad it could be so easy for us. God knows we’re different enough people without adding House rivalry drama into the mix. And it would be a shame to waste time pretending to hate each other when we could just be happy like this instead.”

Alfred nodded vigorously, the soft golden hairs on the nape of Arthur’s neck tickling at his forehead as he did so. He felt his heart squeeze tightly at the thought that he was lucky enough to be in Huffelpuff. And from the way Arthur twisted on his lap to smile a kiss against Alfred’s lips, he knew the English boy was thanking his lucky stars he was a Ravenclaw, too.

Maybe Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw weren’t considered very exciting. The history books wouldn’t remember them for some epic, endless House feud. Their students didn’t jump into every bit of drama going on at school, they didn’t usually seek out trouble, they didn’t have any ancient rivalries to spice up life at school.

They were just free to be happy.

And as far as Arthur and Alfred were concerned, that suited them just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream I had (literally), and I just had to write it down. I didn't even have to change anything, my dream was super coherent.
> 
> Ravenclaw!Arthur and Hufflepuff!Alfred has to be in my top 5 for the House combos for these two, I think.   
> Sadly, I wrote this before I had decided to do a series of all 16 House combinations, and if I could go back, I would probably do a much longer chapter fic of Ravenclaw!Arthur and Hufflepuff!Alfred, since I like them in these Houses so much.
> 
> Written in April 2013.


End file.
